Different Ways
by holaamigoslglsddg
Summary: four boys, four different challenges...Can they overcome them?


I tossed and turned in my bed, waiting. Finally I heard the window fly open, her delicate body appearing in the window frame as she took her first step into my bedroom. "There you are!" I whispered, quickly uncovering myself and waking over to her. "Sorry… I-I would've been here sooner b-but my dad came home early a-and-" She began to cry and I slowly uncovered her hood, revealing her black eye and bloody nose. "Rose, how could you let him do this to you! H-he's torturing you! Why don't you call the police!" I quickly grabbed her hand and walked her into my bathroom. "He'd kill me Kendall." She trembled; starting to wash her face. "Well, he'll kill you if you keep going back!" I responded. "But less quickly." She whispered back, walking out of the bathroom, I followed her gently grabbing her arm and turning her so she was facing me. "I can't take seeing you like this, in pain, it's killing me." It was getting darker and darker by the second; I could barely see the outline of her body. "Just two more years and I'll be free." I knew she was smiling although I didn't see it… I knew. "So you're going to sneak out of your house, and sneak into mine for the rest of summer, junior, and senior year?" I asked her and she bit her lip. "Can we talk about this in the morning… I'm really tired." I could tell she just wanted a way out of the conversation, but I let it go, nodding in agreement and laying beside her on the bed. "I love you." She whispered, crawling into my arms. I pulled the covers over her, making sure she was warm and I stroked her long brown hair. "I love you too." I murmured back, hugging her tighter and falling into a restless sleep.

I was walking home, the peaceful silence of the night was broken by nothing…Absolutely nothing. I walked into my house, quietly turning the doorknob, and making sure not to step on the wood that creaked as I made my way to my room. "L-Logan?" My brother asked turning and sitting up in his bed to see me. I smiled walking into his room. "Hey Sam." I breathed hoping no one else had heard me. He scratched his bald head and I came and sat next to him. "How are you?" I whispered, cradling my little brother in my arms. "I-I haven't thrown up in a while." He gave a little smile and I hugged him tighter… It was so unfair how he had to feel joy when he doesn't throw up. "You're getting better." I smiled at him and he nodded. "Don't worry, your cancer is going to go away…This I swear." I whispered that gave him hope..That gave all of us hope. "Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded. "Positive." I kissed my little brothers forehead and walked out of his room, to mine…Hoping for he both of us I was right.

"Carlos!" My mother excitedly entered his room. "UHHHH!" I tossed on his bed. My mother ran up and shook me. "Carlos we have great news!" "EHH!" I whined, turning on my bed-side lamp and slowly sitting up seeing my mother next to me and my father in the doorway. "What is it?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, although I stopped when he realized I would be going back to sleep again. "How would you like to be a big brother?" She asked me, a huge grin was on her face,. My eyes went wide as I looked from my father, back to my mother. "Why are you asking me that?" The answer was obvious…But I needed to hear the words escape her lips, just to be sure. "Carlos… I'm pregnant." She beamed and I felt my stomach churn. "Ohhhh…" I looked down, not knowing how to feel…Should I be excited? I didn't feel that way. "Well, aren't you happy?" She asked and I turned off my lamp, laying down in my bed again. "Good night." I said, and my mom got up and walked out my dad did the same closing the door behind him. "Aren't I happy?' I whispered to myself, as I just sat there and thought.

"James?" Her voice whispered in my ear, we were laying down on the picnic blanket, my arms around her as we watched the stars together. "Yes Jackie?" I whispered back pulling her closer to me. She giggled turning her head so she could look me in the eyes. I turned my head too and leaned my forehead against hers. "I love you." She smiled and I felt my hand stroke up and down her cheek. "I love you too." The moonlight made her look even more incredibly beautiful then she already was which I thought was impossible. Her breathing became slower and steadier as she fell asleep in my arms, I smiled at her and gently kissed her forehead as I slowly drifted into a sleep myself.


End file.
